Halo
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: A story that contains characters from Halo 1,2,3 and ODST   Johnson had sent Cortana to Dr. Hasley's lab so Dr. Hasley could turn Cortana human Thel and John have been searching for her because the lab was attacked and no one has heard from them since
1. Chapter 1

Arbiter (Thel) and Master Chief (John) were ready to leave, when they're only way out exploded in front of them

"Well Crap" John said

"There has to be another way out" Thel said

"Sure let's look" John said

The two companions turned around to look for an alternate exit; the building they were trapped in was like a maze to them. After around a few hours of walking Thel slammed his head into a near by wall in frustration.

"What are you doing?" John asked

"This damn place is endless" Thel said

"Help" someone screamed

Thel and John looked at each other then ran toward the scream; Thel turned the corner with John close behind him. Thel made it around the last corner and saw a Brute attacking what appeared to be an elite member equipped with new looking armor and a female human.

"John there" Thel said

"The Demon and The Arbiter" the Brute said when he saw John and Thel

"John get them" Thel said "I've got him"

Thel activated his energy sword and the two started their fight

"Are you two alright?" John asked when he got to them

"John" Cortana said

"Cortana how'd you get here?" John asked

Cortana had purple hair and purple eyes, she even wore battle armor

"Okay who is this?" John asked

"This is Angel" Cortana said

"Is Angel an elite?" John asked

"Yeah" Cortana said

The three turned back to where the Brute once was; now all they saw was Thel standing over a very bloody body. Thel turned to face them; he could see that the girls seemed frightened.

"Do you girls know a way out?" Thel asked

Angel seemed like she was brought back to her senses

"No" she said

Thel seemed to be trying to hold himself together, John sighed.

"Well we better get going" he said

Thel deactivated his weapon and led the way. For most of the walk the girls stayed quiet; however after a while John and Cortana talked; however Angel was trying to decide if she could trust these people.

"What's keeping her quiet?" John asked

"She's just being careful" Cortana said

John ran to catch up to Thel, when they heard the sound of explosives, they didn't even need to look at each other, but they took off with the girls close behind them. When they got to the blast sight what they saw wasn't what they had hoped for.

"Stay back" John said

Thel and John looked around the corner to see a group of Covenant Soldiers enter the building.

"What now?" Thel asked

"I think going back is high on the list" John said

Cortana crawled up to the guys

"What's going on?" she asked

"We gotta go back" John said

"But where will that take us but to a corner?" Angel asked

"Don't buildings have roofs" Thel said

"What are you thinking?" John asked

"We need another exit" Thel said

"Let's hurry then" John said

"Too late" Cortana said

As a Brute called out their position

"Damn it" John said

John handed Cortana a pistol and Thel handed Angel a Plasma Rifle

"How do I use this exactly?" Cortana asked

"Aim and pull the trigger" John said

The four jumped out of the rubble and started shooting, well except Thel who used his energy sword. Their battle ended in a bloody massacre, Thel deactivated his sword and turned to the others.

"Let's get going" John said

They ran to the opening, but what they saw made the maze like building seem like heaven, there in front of them were two Wraiths, Multiple Banshees in the air and a few Covenant Drop ships

"Do you guys wanna go back in?" John asked

Everyone nodded their heads, and the four ran back in, in a cheetah like movement

"What Now?" John asked

"We Get Away From Here" Thel said

Getting through a building that was falling apart was hard enough, but they also had to avoid the Covenant soldiers. They turned a corner and saw an opening

"Hurry" John said

"Please let this be a safe way" Thel whispered

When their eyes finally adjusted to the bright light they saw a Pelican getting ready to take off

"Hey" John called

"Over Here" Thel yelled

When the marines in the Pelican noticed them they quickly turned around, the four climbed in

"What's this?" The Captain asked

"We found them in the building" John said "We weren't going to leave them there"

Everyone took their seats

"Great now there are two" One marine said

"I know" the other said

Almost immediately after they got in the air, a huge blast hit the side of the Pelican

"They must have anti-air wraiths" Thel said

"Everyone hang on" The captain said "We're going down"

Everyone braced for impact, however only a few survived.


	2. Chapter 2

. Thel rubbed his head and looked around to see John trying to regain his balance. Thel took another look around and saw the two girls awake, Angel was alert but Cortana was dazed and slightly confused.

"We have to go" Thel said

"Alright let's go" John said

John helped Cortana stand, and they left the destroyed Pelican behind. The headed for the nearby forested area, when they got there they sat and took some time to think.

"What do we do?" Cortana asked

"We scout out the area and find the safest route out of here" John said

"I hate to break it to you" Thel said "but we're on an island"

"Then we steal a Covenant ship" John said

The two girls looked totally shocked; they looked at each other then to the boys

"Are you crazy?" Angel asked

"That's what gets me through all this" John said loading his Assault Rifle

"Then we need weapons" Cortana said

"Give us a minute" Thel said

Cortana turned to Angel

"Let's go" Angel said

Thel and John stalked up the slightly steep hill to see a few Grunts doing a search round; Thel nodded to John and they slowly and quietly stalked around to the back of the two Grunts and took them out quickly and silently. John picked up the two Plasma Pistols and they headed back to the girls. John handed the girls the guns and turned back to the hill.

"How do we get a ship?" Cortana asked

"You and Angel stay here" John said

"What" Angel said "Why?"

"Because we can make in and out faster" John said

"But they don't know me" Angel said

Thel looked to John

"She has a point" Thel said

"Okay you go" John said

Angel was about to leave

"Take this" Thel said "so you can contact us if you need help"

Angel nodded; she took it and headed toward the Covenant base. Thel and John watched with curiosity to how this would all play out, Cortana on the other hand was watching as her close friend was walking into the enemy's base.

"Will she be okay?" Cortana asked

"She'll tell us if she needs help" John said

The wait was long and unnerving, John watched as Cortana walked around in circles. John then turned to Thel who was quietly cleaning his Plasma Rifle.

"Umm I might need some help" Angel said

"We're coming" Thel said

The three headed for the base

"Thel wait up" John called

Thel didn't stop he only ran faster. They started on the roof; Thel was leaving a wake of death, which also meant that there was just about nothing for John and Cortana to do. Thel saw an air vent, he looked at John who now knew what Thel was thinking.

"Thel Wait" John yelled

"Keep the roof clear" was all Thel said

He then proceeded to jump into the air vent.

"What was that about?" Cortana asked

"I think he may have finally lost it" John said

Thel landed in an unoccupied area, he quietly but quickly ran through the strangely empty halls. He had no idea what was going on, or where he was going, that is until he heard a scream. Thel ran through the halls till he came to a door, which he threw open. He saw a Brute about to take a bite out of Angel, Thel ran faster than he thought he could with the swiftest movement he took out, activated his energy sword, and thrust it through the Brute's back and out his chest. Angel was completely stunned and she had no idea what to do, Thel grabbed Angel's hand.

"Come on" he said

Thel and Angel ran down the hall, Angel was hoping Thel knew where he was going. Lucky for both of them he did know where he was going. They came to a huge room where there before them was a Phantom. They ran to it, got in and headed for the roof, where Cortana and John were waiting.

"We have to jump" John said

Cortana took a deep breath, and nodded. They ran to the edge of the roof and jumped; with the lift activated they floated into the Phantom.

"Where do we go?" Cortana asked

"Anywhere but here for now" John said

Angel walked to where John and Cortana were.

"Sorry I got you into a fight" Angel said

"Actually" John said "Thel did most of the fighting all we had to do was wait for you two"

"Really" Angel said

"Yeah" John said "Thel seemed really worried about you"

Cortana looked at John with the look you give someone when their telling another's secret.

"What?" John asked

"You just said he was worried about her" Cortana said

"Well he was" John said

Cortana let her body relax; she turned to Angel who was sitting quietly in the back. Kaitlyn had no idea what to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how did you meet Angel?" John asked

"Well I was alone after the lab was attacked and I was wandering around when I spotted some kind of fight so I decided to check it out and it turned out that Angel was fighting all on her own she won the fight but was badly wounded so I helped her out" Cortana said

"Did she ever tell you why she was fighting?" John asked

"She said it was because the Brutes had murdered her mother and almost her father" Cortana said

John sat there contemplating what Cortana had told him. John then got up and headed to where Thel was.

"Having fun?" John asked

"Flying this thing is not fun" Thel said

"Do all the elites live together?" John asked

"Yeah" Thel said

Meanwhile Cortana walked over to Angel

"Hey what's bugging you?" she asked

"There's something about Thel that reminds me of a young elite I used to know" Angel said

"Tell me" Cortana said

John sat next to Thel.

"What is it about her that made you so worried when she was in trouble" John asked

"She reminds me of someone" Thel said

"Really?" John asked "Who?"

"It's a kind of long story" Thel said

"Come on we got time" John said

"Please Angel" Cortana said

"I don't know" Angel said

Thel sighed and looked at John.

"Okay I was about a teenager and my father was always telling me there was no way I

could ever amount to anything and so it made me want to prove him wrong so I trained every day in fact I trained almost all day so everyone called me anti-social"

In the past (Thel's point of view)

I was walking down the street when I saw a group of other teenagers picking on a younger elite, with a sigh I walked over to them.

"Why don't you leave him alone" I said

"Why don't you mind your own business" the bully said

"I can make this my business" I said

"Oh really" the bully said turning to face me

"You're so anti-social you would never do anything to help anyone" he said

With that I punched him right in the jaw, he stumbled back but soon came right back at me. I had trained so much I was both fast and strong so he had never actually hit me on his own, however his friends jumped into the fight and elites started gathering around to see what was going on. I got punched in the jaw and stomach mostly because they held me in one spot, it didn't take long for an adult to come by and break up the fight. The only bad thing was that it was my dad; he dragged me home and yelled at me the entire night. That night I stayed in my room, I would stare out my window every night and pray for something good to happen. The next day my life was changed when I walked to the park, and stood in the same place the fight had happened.

"I think what you did was right" Someone said

I turned around to see the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, she was smiling and her head was turned slightly to the right.

"No it was stupid of me" I said

"You stood up for someone" she said "and I think that was really nice of you"

I knew I must have been staring at her stupidly because she was giggling, I closed my eyes.

"What I did is what anyone should have done" I said "so it's nothing special"

"But not everyone would have done it" she said "so that makes it special"

I looked at her with some what of a grateful look.

"Oh and by the way thank you for standing up for my brother" she said and walked away

I was staring at her till I could no longer see her. I walked home that afternoon to see my father talking to the king, I was worried and so I went in the back. I heard my father gently close the door, I walked up to him.

"What is it?" I asked

"The king wants you to join the Covenant Army" he said

"He does" I said

"Look son this will be the hardest thing you will ever have to do" he said "so I want you to be careful"

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine" I said

I went to bed that night thinking about how to say goodbye to my dad. That morning I woke up and headed out the door to sign up for the Army. On my way there I ran into that same girl.

"I heard you were leaving" she said

"Yeah" I said

"Well be careful we can't afford to lose someone with such a good heart" she said

"Don't worry I'll be fine" I said

I may not have really known her but for some reason saying goodbye to her was hard, mostly because I knew that I may never come back again. I had never asked for her name and she had never given it to me.

Present

"That's the story" Thel said

"Do you think Angel could be that girl?" John asked

"I guess it's possible" Thel said

"Tell me the story" Cortana said

Angel looked at her

"Well my family was the rich rulers of the land" Angel said

Past (Angel's point of view)

I was the rich girl so every guy always wanted to talk to me. I was out walking that day when I heard the sound of arguing, I ran to where it was and saw my brother crouched in a corner while some others argued, I motioned for my brother to come to me. He crawled past them and as soon as he got to me a fight broke out I hated that it became a three on one battle, but was glad when someone broke up the fight. That night I wondered how I would thank this guy for helping my brother. The next morning I thought about visiting where the fight had taken place, when I got there I saw him standing there and decided this was the best time to say it.

"I think what you did was right" I said

He turned to me and he looked slightly amazed

"No it was stupid of me" he said

"You stood up for someone" I said "and I think that was really nice of you"

I couldn't help but giggle at the way he was looking at me.

"What I did was what anyone should have done" he said "so it's nothing special"

"But not everyone would have done it" I said "so that makes it special"

He looked at me with what I thought was a grateful look.

"Oh and by the way thank you for standing up for my brother" I said and walked away

I was on my way home when I saw my father leaving.

"Hey dad" I said "where are you going?"

"I'm heading to ask someone to enlist in the Covenant Army" he said

"Okay" I said

I walked around the house the rest of the day wondering if I would ever see this guy again; my thoughts were interrupted when my father walked in the door. The night seemed restless I really wanted to get to know him to be his friend but I didn't know if my father would agree. The next morning I was walking through town when a friend of mine ran up to me.

"Did you hear that the anti-social kid is going into the Army" she said

I was stunned and shocked, but I ran off to where you would say goodbye to someone before they left to the army. I couldn't believe what I had heard, but sure enough he was standing there all dressed in battle armor. I walked over to him

"I heard you were leaving" I said

"Yeah" he said

"Well be careful we can't afford to lose someone with such a good heart" I said

"Don't worry I'll be fine" he said

"I couldn't tell what it was but something was making this the hardest goodbye I had ever had to say, I didn't even know the boy but something made me want to ask him to stay.

Present

"That's how it went" Angel said

"Do you think he could be that same boy?" Cortana asked

"Don't know" Angel said "But I kind of hope so though"


	4. Chapter 4

They were about half an hour away from a marine base, when they got a transmission asking for help. John and Thel looked at each other. The transmission was coming from the opposite direction of the base, so they either landed at the base or they turned around to help whoever needed it.

"We have to get the girls somewhere safe" John said

"Look if you guys are going to help someone we're coming too" Angel said

"It'll be dangerous" John said

"Are you sure you want to come?" Thel asked

The girls nodded their heads

"Then what are we waiting for?" John asked

Thel turned the Phantom around and they headed for the sight the transmission came from. When they set down the Phantom there was nothing but an already over battle and the proof of it, both humans and brutes lay there dead and bloody.

"Let's hurry" John said

They followed some bloody footprints leading to a dark and damp cave, inside the cave the bloody footprints became smeared and washed away.

"Well" Thel said "now where to"

"Who's there?" Someone asked

"Spartan 117" John said "Master Chief"

"Thank goodness someone got our call" a marine said

"Holy Crap" another said "who are they"

"Don't worry" John said "They're here to help"

"Can we really trust them" one marine asked

"If the Chief does then I do" the second said

"How many of you are here?" Thel asked

"About five of us" the first marine said

"Okay let's hurry back" Angel said

Everyone headed out and saw that the Phantom was gone.

"Shit" Thel said dropping his head

"Well that sucks" John said "now we have to walk"

"Then lets get going" Cortana said

Thel and Angel led the group with the five marines in the middle and Cortana and John in the back.

"Hey Thel I need to talk to you" John said

Thel looked at Angel and the two headed to John and Cortana.

"What's up?" Thel asked

"There's someone we need to find" John said

"You mean before or after we get to the base?" Thel asked

"Before" John said

"I should have seen this coming" Thel said

"Will you help?" Cortana asked

"Of course I will" Angel said

John and Cortana looked at Thel who didn't look like he liked the idea. Cortana looked at Angel, Angel sighed.

"Please" Angel said

Thel looked at Angel.

"Oh alright" he said

Thel gave John the 'you-owe-me' look.

By the time they made up their minds, the marines noticed their base

"We made it" a marine said "Are you guys coming"

"We have something important to do" John said

The four turned back and disappeared in the trees, it took till night fall for them to really know what they were going to do, but by then they decided that sleep was necessary so everyone got ready for bed.

"Do you know anything about Angel's past?" John asked

"Kind of" Cortana said "Why?"

"Because Thel said there was this girl he use to know" John said "and I have been trying to figure out if it's Angel, I mean I think he does"

"I'm starting to think that they knew each other once" Cortana said

"Why do you say that?" John asked

"Because Angel told me about this guy she use to know" Cortana said "and I have my suspicions"

"How about we figure this out in the morning" John said

Cortana nodded her head and the two fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning started with a scream, Thel jumped out of bed

"Holy shit" he said

"What is going on?" John asked

"Angel is gone" Cortana said

The boys jumped to their feet, and looked around

"How does she get into trouble?" Cortana asked

"By walking down the beach" Thel said pointing to Angel

Angel was walking around on the beach and trying to come to a conclusion

"Don't scare me like that" Cortana said walking up to Angel

"Sorry I needed a place to think" Angel said

"What are you thinking about?" Cortana asked

"I haven't seen my dad in forever and I don't even know if he's still alive" Angel said

The boys watched the girls talk, Thel rubbed his head when he suddenly picked up a strange scent and he knew Angel smelt it to because her head turned the same way the smell was coming from

"What is it?" John asked

"Something doesn't smell right" Thel said

Everyone stood completely still and waited for some sign, when they heard trees breaking, the boys ran down to the beach where the girls stood

"What should we do?" Cortana asked

"We could either go find out what made the noise" John said "or we could ignore it"

Everyone looked at each other and with a nod from everyone; they ran toward the sound and found two soldiers trying to fight off some brutes, the two soldiers were being pushed back into the woods, Thel activated his energy sword and ran around one side, while John ran around the other, and within seconds they were able to take out the three brutes, the girls soon caught up with them

"Who are you guys?" John asked

"I am Dutch" one said "and this is The Rookie" pointing to the other

"Okay" John said

"We are from an ODST squad" Dutch began "we lost the rest of our team when we landed"

John looked at Thel who nodded his head

"Would you allow us to assist you?" John asked

"Of course" Dutch said

Thel watched Dutch's silent companion with suspicion

"Don't worry about him" Dutch said "he's a loyal soldier he just don't talk much"

Thel seemed to relax a bit, the girls now stood with the rest of the group, Dutch reloaded his Assault Rifle and The Rookie reloaded his silenced M7S Submachine Gun

"We have a general idea on where the others landed" Dutch said

"Then lets get going" John said

The six walked off with Dutch and The Rookie in front, and Thel and John in back Thel still seemed a bit tense, John noticed this but said nothing about it. They soon came to an old warehouse like building, Cortana shivered at the sight of it

"Back off you basterds" someone yelled

Everyone ran in to see some old man and a young boy cornered by Covenants

"Hey" John called

"Why not pick on someone your own size" Thel said

The Covenant turned around

"You will regret this" the Brute said

"Bring it" Angel said

Dutch looked at The Rookie who nodded his head and then disappeared out the door, the remaining five got ready for battle, unknown to the Covenant, The Rookie had climbed up and in through a window on the second floor and quietly snuck down to where the old man and the young boy were, The Rookie got close and motioned for them to come to him, the others kept the Covenant busy by fighting, so they had no idea that their to prisoners were sneaking past them, they got to the stairs but then the young boy became very frightened and screamed, everyone turned to the scream, the brute then launched quite an explosive attack causing the three on the stairs to fly through the wall, in a miracle the three of them were all okay, but the Brute was angry and now running toward them

"Hey Brute" Dutch called "Leave them alone"

The Brute shot another explosive, Dutch jumped, but the ground below him exploded and sent him flying toward a cliff edge, The Rookie took off running and just barley made it in time to grab Dutch's hand, The Brute growled and headed for the two

"Rookie let me go or we'll both die" Dutch said

"No man left behind" The Rookie said

He then pulled Dutch up far enough, Dutch pulled out his Pistol, took quick aim and shot the Brute right through the eye killing him, The Rookie then proceeded to pull Dutch up the rest of the way, the two were so relieved they didn't die that they started laughing

"That was crazy" John said

"Is anyone out there?"

"Buck is that you" Dutch said over his transmitter

"Dutch where are you?" Buck asked

"I'm at an old warehouse" Dutch said "where are you?"

"I'm down at the beach" Buck said "Is anyone with you?"

"Well a few people are, but among them only The Rookie" Dutch said

"Okay I have Romeo here with me" Buck said "Come down to the beach"

"Got it" Dutch said

Dutch hadn't turned off the transmission yet, everyone turned around to see the largest Covenant Army

"HOLY COVENANT ARMY" Dutch yelled "RUN"

The six ran in the opposite direction of the beach due to the Covenant Army blocking the way

"What do we do now?" Cortana asked

"Run and hope they don't follow" John said

No one looked back until they had to stop for air

"I…don't think…they…followed us" John said panting

"We have to get back to the beach" Dutch said

"That figures" Thel said

"We can't go back the way we came" Cortana said

"Does anyone know a different way?" Angel asked

"We could take a few hours or days to go around" Thel said

"If that's the safest way" John said

"Lets get started" Dutch said


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone turned and headed out, that night it grew cold and started to rain, no one complained but they kept walking because they knew they had to find some sort of shelter they saw a house in the middle of nowhere which confused most of them but the girls ran straight to it because they didn't want to get rained on anymore, Cortana opened the door and a gun was put to her head

"HOLY CRAP" She screamed

The boys ran up to the door

"Who's there?" someone asked

"What the hell is going on?" Dutch asked

"Dutch is that you?" someone asked

"Dare" Dutch said

Cortana relaxed as the gun was taken away from her head, and the one holding the gun walked out sure enough it was the ODST captain Dare

"Dutch, Rookie" Dare said "Where are the others?"

"Past the Covenant Army" Dutch said "Back that way"

"Can we come in?" Cortana asked

Dare stepped back and let the others walk in, on there way in they saw a young girl standing in at the other side of the house, in the kitchen, she was leaning on a counter staring at them, she had short dark blond hair, she wore an old white t shirt and ripped blue jeans. She was watching them intensely, which caused a bit of uneasiness in Cortana

"Don't worry about her" Dare said "Now what should we do?"

"We stay here the night and find a way back to the beach tomorrow" John said

"Okay" Dare said

Everyone was getting situated in the living room, the girl never left where she stood, but watched carefully as all but three of the new visitors fell asleep

"Raee you should sleep" Dare said

"For some reason I don't trust them" Raee said

"Don't worry about them" Dare said

Raee shook her head then noticed that only one remained awake, the only who hasn't said a word since he got here, he seemed more like he was observing everything, then he got up and walked up to her, now standing on the other side of the counter Raee was leaning on

"Who are you and why are you here?" Raee asked

"The Rookie is my designated nickname and Im here because it's raining out there" The Rookie said

Raee watched as he took off his helmet and shook his head a little, his hair was short and dark, he looked up at her with deep blue eyes, Raee stood completely still, The Rookie now stood close enough to see that Raee had emerald green eyes

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah I just haven't slept in a while" Raee said

"Then sleep" The Rookie said "I have to take the first night shift in case Aliens show up"

Raee walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, The Rookie watched as she left, then he went and sat down near the door so he could hear if there was any sound, it was morning and Thel was the one at guard, he took a moment to look out the window, Thel looked around to see that The Rookie had fallen asleep on the stairs, John and Dutch fell asleep back to back in the hallway, Angel fell asleep in a chair in the living room while Cortana slept on the couch, Thel knew that the two other girls had gone upstairs but he didn't want to wake The Rookie just to go up there, however it seemed his thoughts woke the boy up

"Is it morning?" he asked

"It's light out" Thel said "So Im guessing so"

The Rookie rolled his eyes at Thel's remark

"Should we leave then?" he asked

"Get the others and we'll go" Thel said

The Rookie quietly walked up the stairs and woke up Dare

"We gotta go now" he said

Dare was half surprised because this was the first time she heard The Rookie speak, but she got up silently so she wouldn't wake up Raee, the two went downstairs

"Are we bringing your new friend with us?" Dutch asked

"No she can't fight and I don't want her to get killed" Dare said

Raee listened from the stairs, The Rookie turned to the stairs he swore he heard something, but when nothing was there he couldn't do much but leave with his group and hope that Raee doesn't do anything crazy. A few hours after they had left, they could see that old warehouse


	7. Chapter 7

"Just an hour or so till we get to the beach" John said

"I don't wanna walk another hour" Cortana said

"John will carry you" Thel said chuckling

John glared at Thel, Dutch and Dare looked at each other confused, The Rookie got the point of Thel's remark rather quickly

"Okay you and I can fight this out right now" John said

"No killing each other" Dutch said

John turned away from Thel, and Thel only laughed a bit

"How did they become friends?" Dutch asked

"Don't ask" Cortana said

"No one really knows" Angel said

Everyone was grateful they finally made it to the beach; standing there they saw Buck, Romeo and Mickey

"What took you guys so long?" Romeo asked

"Well we ran into the largest Covenant Army ever thank you very much" Dutch said "So we had to take a longer route"

"Okay now what do we do?" Mickey asked

"Ummmm" Cortana said

"What?" Angel asked

"Turn around" Cortana said

Everyone turned around to see the Covenant surrounding them

"Oh Crap" Dutch, Buck, John and Thel said at the same time

The Covenant then proceeded to take them prisoner, after a while of walking they came to a huge base of some kind; they were brought in and placed in a large jail cell

"Now what?" Romeo asked

"We find a way out" John said

"How?" Romeo asked angrily

"There is always a way out" John said "We just need to find it"

"Well I don't wanna sit here all day" Romeo said

They sat still when a Brute walked up

"I will be in charge of your deaths" he said

"Make sure you don't screw it up then" Thel said

The Brute growled loudly and Thel laughed, everyone watched as suddenly the Brute fell to the ground with blood coming from his neck, they looked up to see Raee looking at them, she was holding an army issued knife, and a Pistol was holstered at her hip, Raee then proceeded to get the key from the Brute and unlocked the jail door

"How did you know where we were?" Dare asked

"Lucky guess" Raee said

"We have to find our weapons" Thel said

Just then they heard more Brutes enter the room

"Well Crap" John said

"Take cover" Thel said

Everyone picked a quick place to hide, and waited for a moment when the Brutes realized that their prisoners were gone they were about to leave and tell the other guards however, Buck, John, Dutch, Thel, and Mickey jumped out and killed the Brutes before they could go anywhere

"Okay let's get out of here" Thel said

Everyone ran as fast as they could they didn't exactly know where they were going all they knew is that they had to get out of there and fast, they were almost out when Angel had a feeling that her father was here so she turned around and headed back

"Crap Angel Come Back" Thel called

When Angel didn't listen Thel ran after her

"You guys get out of here" Thel said "We'll be right behind you"

John didn't like the idea of leaving them alone in the largest Covenant base ever, but he knew that there was no convincing Thel at this point. Thel followed Angel to the back of the base where there was a maximum security cell, Angel quickly killed the only two guards, Thel was close behind, but Angel was inside and searching for her father

"Angel what are you doing?" Thel asked

"I know my father is here" Angel said

"You can't possibly know that" Thel said

Angel wasn't listening and to both their surprise she was right, there now in front of her was her father

"Dad" she said kneeling down

He looked up at her

"Oh Angel dear" he said "what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story" Angel said

Thel stepped closer to where Angel's father could see him

"I knew you were the right one" Angel's father said

Angel looked up at Thel with a confused look on her face

"Don't you two remember each other?" her father asked

Thel and Angel now looked more confused than ever

"Angel he stood up for your brother" her father said

Angel looked at Thel

"It was you" she said

Thel look surprised

"I knew you were familiar to me" he said

Angel stood up and looked from Thel to her father, her father started coughing

"Dad are you okay?" she asked

"There is nothing you can do for me" he said

"What?" Angel asked

"You must leave me here" he said

"What" she said "I can't leave you here"

They then heard many footsteps heading toward them

"You must go" he said "Now"

"Not without you" Angel said

Angel's father looked up at Thel.

"Take care of her" he said

Thel nodded his head and grabbed Angel by the arm.

"We have to go" Thel said

Angel could feel tears coming to her eyes. Thel pulled Angel toward an alternate exit due to the fact that they could hear Brutes coming.


	8. Chapter 8

John and the others sat a safe distance away from the Covenant base waiting for Thel and Angel to return. Raee seemed a bit uneasy.

"You seem a bit uneasy" The Rookie said

Raee looked up at him.

"I have a feeling that someone's coming" Raee said

"Wanna go check out this feeling?" The Rookie asked

Raee looked a bit confused.

"Wont they need us here?" Raee asked

"To do what, watch Thel and Angel come running" The Rookie said

Raee sighed.

"Okay" she said "let's go"

Raee and The Rookie walked off silently. They were walked down the beach then up to the forest where it was dark and hard to see.

Thel and Angel were running through the forest heading for the beach when they heard someone walking around. Thel looked at Angel, who nodded.

Raee looked around a tree when something jumped out at her. Raee screamed and jumped into The Rookie's arms. The Rookie stood still and noticed that Thel was the one who jumped out.

"Hey it's us" The Rookie said

Thel relaxed and Angel walked out.

"Nice catch" Angel said

The Rookie realized he was still holding Raee, he quickly put her down. Thel smirked as they headed back to the others. John was the first to notice them

"What took you guys so long?" John asked

"Oh you know the usual" Thel said

John shook his head.

"Okay let's get out of here" he said

Everyone began their long walk back toward their own base. They were standing on a cliff edge that leads down to the base.

"Well there it is" Cortana said

Everyone was about to head down when they heard someone coming; the boys stood in a ready position and waited while the girls stepped back a bit. The moment seemed to last an eternity, but when it was over who stood before them amazed them.

"Dr. Hasley" John said

"You can't go there" Dr. Hasley was barely able to say

"Why?" John asked "What's going on?"

"My lab was attacked because of what I know" Dr. Hasley said

"What do you know?" John asked

Dr. Hasley coughed roughly

"I know their secret" she said "they made a deal with the Covenant"

"What deal?" John asked

Everyone was sitting close to Dr. Hasley trying to hear what she was about to say next.

"They want to." Dr. Hasley started but was cut off by her own coughing

"To surrender Earth." She said but started coughing again

Everyone looked at each other

"They want control of Halo" she said

Everyone was frozen in utter disbelief

"Run before they find you" Dr. Hasley said

Cortana was helping Dr. Hasley sit at this point.

"I won't be able to come with you" Dr. Hasley said

Again everyone was surprised. However they knew what she meant. Tears filled Cortana's eyes as Dr. Hasley fell into an eternal sleep; everyone showed sadness, and even John was having trouble not crying. Everyone sat in silence.

"What do we do?" Cortana asked

"We stop them" John said

Everyone silently agreed.

"Well let's get this going" Dutch said

"Wait what are we going to do?" Buck asked "Walk in blasting the crap out of everything"

"That's a great idea" John said

Buck sighed at John's recklessness. Everyone loaded their weapons and were about to head down to the beach.

"You don't want to do that" someone said

Everyone turned around to see the Marine captain

"And why not" John asked ferocity was evident in his voice

"Because you won't live to see the end" the marine captain said

"Then we'll die for what we stand for" John said

The marine captain smirked

"Are you really willing to lose everything?" he asked

"Yes" everyone said

"Then so be it" he said


	9. Chapter 9

In that moment Covenant appeared snarling and ready for battle.

The fight started fast and hard. Everything was happening so fast no one knew exactly what was happening. Buck was standing near Romeo when all the sudden he heard a scream. Buck turned to see Romeo fall to the ground.

"Romeo" Buck called

Buck blasted his way to his fallen companion.

"I won't make it Buck" Romeo said "but Im not going down alone"

Romeo got to his feet and with the last strength he had he blasted everyone Covenant he saw. Dutch and The Rookie stood next to each other, The Rookie heard Dutch sigh.

"I'll see you later buddy" Dutch said

The Rookie was extremely confused. Dutch turned and ran toward the Covenant army. The Rookie was shocked but he noticed that one of the Covenant had thrown a sticky grenade onto Dutch's back.

"NO" The Rookie screamed as he watched the explosion

Everyone turned to the sound of the explosion. More than a fourth of the Covenant was taken out. The Rookie was on his knees taking a moment for this all to sink in, then he got up and loading his weapon he started massacring every alien in sight. The fight ended and everything and everyone had blood on them. The Rookie was breathing heavily.

"Where is the captain?" Thel asked

"I don't know" The Rookie said "But I swear he will die"

John nodded and everyone left in search of the captain.

Everyone tracked the captain to the ruins of New Mombasa. Everyone was alert and watching carefully because they knew that there was much that could go wrong. The Rookie had his hands clenched. John stood in front of the group and Thel stood at the back. Everyone was on high alert so the slightest sound caused alert among the group. It was night and they were searching for somewhere to camp out. Knowing the area the best they had The Rookie pick the safest place to stay. When they found a decent building they entered and found two open rooms that they used for the night. Each of the boys took a two hour night shift to watch out for Covenant. The order was The Rookie, John, Buck, Mickey, and finally Thel. The Rookie stood near a window, staring out at the empty sky. It didn't take long for 2 hours to pass. John walked up behind The Rookie.

"You should sleep now" John said

The Rookie sighed and with a yawn sat down nearby and quickly fell asleep. The Rookie had fallen asleep without his armor to make sleeping more comfortable. Sometime during the night The Rookie was woken by the sound of painful moaning, he looked around to see that whoever was on watch must have been upstairs at the moment. The Rookie got up and walked toward the sound and saw that Raee seemed to be struggling in her sleep. The Rookie carefully and quietly stalked over to Raee, he leaned down and gently nudged her. Raee woke with a start and almost smacked The Rookie, The Rookie stumbled backward.

"Whoa" he said "What's got you jumpy?"

"Nothing" Raee said

The Rookie could see that getting anything out of Raee was going to be difficult. The Rookie took a seat in front of Raee and they sat there watching each other for what seemed like hours.

"I had a dream about my past" Raee said

The Rookie gave her an interested look

"I had an older brother" Raee said "he was a great guy and a strong soldier till he died. My father took his anger out on me because I wasn't what he wanted me to be and so things went from there"

Everything had gone silent for the moment, but then there was a loud crash. Everyone was up in seconds and looking around, but nothing was seen, however that didn't mean nothing was there. The boys hoped back in they're armor and began to look around. The girls were standing in the kitchen listening carefully when they heard gun fire. The girls ran toward the sound and found the boys fighting what seemed to be a recon group of Covenant.

"Mickey take the girls somewhere safe" Buck said

They were about to leave when they spotted the Marine captain.

"There he is" Angel yelled


	10. Chapter 10

Thel, John and Angel took off running after the Captain. Thel was faster than the other two and so soon caught up to the Captain. Thel jumped and landed in front of the Captain, the Captain pulled out a knife and sliced Thel's side, Thel jumped back but the Captain jumped forward and thrust the knife into Thel's shoulder, the two fell over and the Captain was about to pull the knife out when John grabbed the Captain by his shoulders and threw him. Angel kneeled down next to Thel.

"I'll take care him" Angel said "you get the Captain"

John nodded and ran off. John was close behind the Captain when there was a loud crash. John turned around and in that second the Captain attacked, John saw him coming and was able to dodge. This guy was fast and angry and from experience John knew that wasn't a good combination. John suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg; John dropped to his knees and looked at the blood that was streaming down his leg. It took a moment for it to sink in but he soon realized that this guy had bullets that could pierce his armor. John took a quick dive for cover as the Captain reloaded his weapon. John listened to the Captain's footsteps. John quietly looked around the corner only to be shot at. Cortana was looking for John and saw him sitting behind a crate; she started to run toward him. John turned and saw her.

"Cortana No" John yelled

John jumped out and just barley made it to her in time, the Captain shot at them as John pulled Cortana out of the way. They had fallen to the ground, and looked up to see the Captain standing over them

"Good…."he started

John and Cortana watched as he fell to the ground, Johnson was standing there holding a bloody knife

"No One Messes With My Boy But Me" Johnson yelled at the dead Captain

Johnson turned to John and Cortana

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked

The others soon caught up with them.

"Did you already win?" John asked somewhat teasingly

"Haha very funny" Buck said "they left"

"Now what do we do?" Mickey asked

"Live on Reach?" Thel said

Everyone had a small laugh about it

"But I was serious" Thel said after laughing

Everyone looked at each other

"Lets go then" John said

Everyone got aboard a ship and headed out to Reach.


End file.
